


Cookies

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Yule 2k19 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, Desi Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Herbology, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Post-War, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Neville Longbottom, cookie decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: They Hadn't Meant to Wake Harry, but When he Comes Down to Join Them, Neville and Teddy Have no Problem Including him.Yule Day 9. Prompt: Cookies.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Series: Yule 2k19 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Cookies

Harry wasn’t sure what woke him from his deep and needed sleep, but something was amiss, and he sleepily opened bleary eyes to look at the clock on the nightstand. Barely able to see it with how tired he still was, he noted that it was just after one in the afternoon. He hadn’t expected to sleep that long, but after the night he’d had it wasn’t really surprising that he’d slept for nearly eleven hours.

Yawning, he rolled to his feet before getting up. Scratching his fingers through his hair he pulled his dressing robe off the hook on the back of the door before he exited the room, pushing his arm through the hole as he started down the stairs.

“Shh, Teds, your Uncle is sleeping upstairs,” he heard through the swinging door to the kitchen. He smiled at the sound of his partner’s voice addressing his Godson, pausing to hear what else would be said.

“Uncle Harry had a job last night?” the tiny voice of his godson asked.

“Aunt Luna called him for help with the Thestral foaling, so he went out early this morning, and when he came back, he pretty much went right back to sleep.”

“Oh,” a clattering of bowls on the center island had Harry smiling again before he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

“Harry!” Neville greeted in surprise, coming over from the pantry with his arms full of baking supplies. He pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s mouth, “I thought you were sleeping.”

“I was,” Harry told him, taking the flour from his arms. “But I missed my two favourite men, so here I am.”

“We’re making cookies Uncle Harry! To take to Mémé’s Christmas Party,” Teddy announced as he pushed the bowls further onto the island, his hair shifting between pink, purple, and yellow.

“Excellent idea, Nāykkuṭṭi. I bet Aunt Andy will love that,” Harry replied, setting the flour down and gently pushing a strand of wild now teal hair back from the boy’s face. “Let me just go get changed, then we can get started. What kind of cookies do you want to make?”

Harry exited the room to Teddy’s cheerful listing of a dozen cookies that were going to be made. This would be a good rest of his day.

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
